


Red Lines_January - Jackknife Bondage

by yayayaYano



Series: 2021 Year of Smut [1]
Category: A.C.E (Beat Interactive Band)
Genre: Barebacking, Bondage, Creampie, Established Relationship, Jackknife Bondage, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Safe Sane and Consensual, Slow Sex, bratty bk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-01
Updated: 2021-02-01
Packaged: 2021-03-18 00:35:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,835
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29109423
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yayayaYano/pseuds/yayayaYano
Summary: kwannie loves the way they feel against his skin
Relationships: Kim Byeongkwan/Kim Sehyoon | Wow
Series: 2021 Year of Smut [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2090559
Kudos: 16





	Red Lines_January - Jackknife Bondage

**Author's Note:**

> leggo baby ♡

Silky maroon bandana complete with small sparkling rhinestones as a border; Byeongkwan's favorite choker. It was a magnificent handle for Sehyoon when his baby begged for his airway to be blocked.

He fondly watched Byeongkwan and his soft smile as he wrapped the ropes starting from above his nipples then around his torso. He tied a knot and then let the ropes encompass Kwannie's petite hips. "Tight enough?" He asked, leaning over to look his boyfriend in the eyes.

"Perfect, thank you." Byeongkwan answered, winking at Sehyoon before his handsome lover continued his task. While the younger was completely naked, Sehyoon's muscled upperbody was the only thing unclothed. He still had his pants on, painstakingly delaying taking them off just to tease Byeongkwan.

Leaving his ass alone, much to Byeongkwan's dismay, Sehyoon's big hands wrapped around his thighs and pushed them towards the other man's stomach. He used another rope to tie his legs together, starting with his voluptuous thighs and going down to just below Byeongkwan's knees. "You good so far?" Sehyoon inquired, getting a nod in reply.

"Just take my wrists and get on with it." Byeongkwan purred, extending his marked up arms. Just for good measure, Sehyoon pressed a kiss to the inside of both of Kwannie's wrists before sucking one more faint mark into the skin of his forearm.

"That tickles baby," Byeongkwan giggled, his pretty cat eyes squeezing shut briefly.

Sehyoon paused to run a thumb across his lover's lower lip and then set down Byeongkwan's arm gently. "Last rope," he said.

Tying his wrists together came before Sehyoon led the rope to secure Byeongkwan’s ankles, effectively enabling the boy from using his arms. “This is good? Nothing’s too tight, baby?” Sehyoon softly asked.

Byeongkwan was curled up on their bed, soft naked body buzzing with excitement. Sehyoon couldn’t feel his hands. “I’m okay, come here and stick it in me already.” Kwannie huffed cutely, trying his best to wiggle his pert ass as temptation.

He met the sparkling gaze of Sehyoon’s eyes and his heart jumped when the older thumbed at the button of his jeans. “Gonna take out that fat cock, huh?” Byeongkwan sneered, “Put it inside me and fuck me like a bitch?”

Sehyoon stopped to glance into his lover’s eyes. “Only if you beg for it, brat.” He stepped closer and put his hands on Byeongkwan’s hips, tilting the boy until his hips were up in the air.

His little pup whined as Sehyoon groaned at the sight of the pretty purple plug shoved into his hole, “Want to take it out, take it out now, Sehyoon. But you gotta fill me with something else in return.”

Even with his neck craned uncomfortably on the mattress, Byeongkwan looked precious and oh so delicate to Sehyoon. The dirty words that left his mouth and caused a blush on his fine features did absolutely everything to Sehyoon’s sanity.

But before he could ever think about satiating his little demon’s urges, Sehyoon needed to get the fuck out of his tight jeans. “Tell you what. Talk me out of my pants, baby.” He said, watching as Byeongkwan clenched his leg muscles.

Whines filled the air before Sehyoon had to pinch his love’s pale asscheek. “I’ll leave you like this.” He threatened.

"It's your loss anyway," Byeongkwan whispered just loud enough to have Sehyoon leaning in closer, "what, you don't want to feel the tightness of my body constricting around your cock? Don't want to shove it so far into me that I can feel it in my stomach?"

He wiggled his hips and giggled lightly, looking back at his boyfriend as best to his ability to gauge his reaction.

Sighing with either fondness or (slight)annoyance, Byeongkwan couldn't tell, Sehyoon moved closer to the behind of his boyfriend and laid a sweaty hand onto his ass. His thumb pushed the plug farther into him before leaving his body completely. Byeongkwan was about to complain but before he could, Sehyoon's hand returned in the form of a smack.

Sehyoon finally, _finally _slips his belt out of the loops of his pants and thumbs the button through its hole before shimmying his way out of the tightness. Soon, his boxers join the rest of their discarded clothes on the floor.__

__"Oh daddy," Byeongkwan snickers, earning a glare from his boyfriend, before he scans the taut body situating itself behind him. "Look at how big those biceps are! Love to have those around my tiny little waist," Byeongkwan gushes. He's met with laughter from Sehyoon._ _

"Another day," the older said simply, winking when he made eye contact with his lover. Byeongkwan sighed blissfully. "So, ya gonna take care of that or no?" He asked, eyes briefly flickering down to where Sehyoon's thick length was erect, curving towards his stomach.

Kwannie was still looking cute as Sehyoon fisted his dick in his hand a couple of times, coming even closer to the smaller's petite ass. He groaned at the feeling of something tugging at his aching length and vowed to quickly get the plug out of his boyfriend and replace it with something else.

"Wait, get lube." Byeongkwan whined.

"Already got some." Sehyoon replied, reaching next to his leg for the semi-transparent bottle. He popped the cap and was soon spreading a hand covered in lube onto his hardness, not caring that it was very cold.

Finally tugging on the end of the plug snug in his boyfriend, Sehyoon gave a small warning before pulling most of the plug out. Byeongkwan moaned when the wide part lodged his hole open, eyes closing and cheek pressing into their plush bedsheets.

"Mmph pull it out, please, please," he shimmied his hips, to which Sehyoon softly laughed at. But he eventually quit the teasing, watching in satisfaction as his lover's body constricted when the toy passed his rim.

Letting out a shaky breath, Byeongkwan waited to feel the blunt head of Sehyoon's length to collide with his skin. "Ready?" His deep voice called, suddenly much closer than previously. 

Frantically, Byeongkwan nodded his head. His arms were starting to ache from being underneath him but, honestly, he reveled in a bit of pain. 

His breath fell from his lips as Sehyoon pushed in, the head of his cock slick and _very, very wide. _"Mmm goddamn finally. Thought you were gonna wait a century before stickin' it in me." Kwannie giggled.__

__Sehyoon watched with lidded eyes as the smaller's body engulfed the cock it was presented with, groaning as he bottomed out inside of Byeogkwan. He pulled back out halfway experimentally, silently asking if it was okay to move._ _

__A cute little gasp met his ears and Sehyoon grinned, oh-so-slowly pulling out until only the tip of his cock was inside his boyfriend. Soon his hips were flush against Kwannie's ass before he was pulling back yet again, starting a slow pace of thrusting._ _

__" _So _tight, babydoll," he moaned, latching one hand to a rope and tugging a bit. "Aah-" Byeogkwan panted, eyes rolling back as Sehyoon's slow thrusts made his cock drag against his velvety walls.___ _

____Even though leading up to it Byeongkwan had been needy, the sex was now calming him as he focused on the push and pull. "Mmh, wait- stay there for a second." He breathlessly requested._ _ _ _

____Sehyoon's hips stilled while the head of his cock bumped into the younger's prostate, letting out low noises as precum leaked out of his tip. Byeongkwan went lax and he let out a content noise, sated with what he was getting._ _ _ _

____"You can move again," he whispered, "but please hurry and fill me up."_ _ _ _

____Softly smiling, Sehyoon pulled out and started languid thrusts again, listening to the squeaks his lover would emit. His body was taking everything yet giving everything and Sehyoon reached a hand for his Kwannie's own hard length to jack him off._ _ _ _

____The combined sensations only caused him to get louder, the neediness starting to reappear, and eventually Byeongkwan was letting out a sharp noise before squirming relentlessly._ _ _ _

____"Baby, baby, what do you need?" Sehyoon chuckled, leaning down to press a kiss to the small of Byeongkwan's back. "Just don't touch, I want to come from your cock only." He said meekly, voice muffled from the sheets._ _ _ _

____Sehyoon grinned and pulled back, making sure he was consistently kissing up to his boyfriend's prostate with each thrust in. "You're so beautiful." He whispered and, sensing that Byeongkwan had closed his eyes in embarrassment, chuckled softly._ _ _ _

____"Gonna come soon." He said, leaning back to watch his thickness sliding in and out of his boy's loosening hole._ _ _ _

____Waves of love erupted from him when Byeongkwan squirmed and all of those soft noises came out of his pretty little mouth. "I- shit!" Byeongkwan shivered, coming suddenly and dirtying their sheets._ _ _ _

____His body's heat choked Sehyoon and had the coil in his gut snapping as he came with one more thrust in. Come flooded his boyfriend's insides, just how he liked it. Just how _they _liked it.___ _ _ _

______After the older had pulled out and smugly watched how his seed followed in streams, Byeongkwan let himself fall sideways onto the bed. "God, that feels so nice." He murmured._ _ _ _ _ _

______Sehyoon expected him to get like this; there was nothing Kwannie loved like sleep after sex. "Do you want the plug again?" He asked softly._ _ _ _ _ _

______"Mmh." Came the reply, and the taller let out a breath in amusement. Nonetheless, he found the plug and eased it back into his lover._ _ _ _ _ _

______He still had to get a washcloth but couldn't resist bending down and laying a kiss to Byeongkwan's sweaty forehead. He was met with pretty curved eyes filled with fondness when he pulled back, and Kwannie's giggles filled his ears._ _ _ _ _ _

______"Give me a real kiss before you wipe the cum from my thighs." He grinned._ _ _ _ _ _

______Before Sehyoon could, however, he remembered that his boy was still very much restricted by the ropes._ _ _ _ _ _

______He moved to untie the one keeping Byeongkwan's wrists down near his ankles then proceeded with the rest._ _ _ _ _ _

______Even though _Kwannie loves the way they feel against his skin, _he let out a little breath at being free of the ropes. "Kiss now." He pouted cutely. Sehyoon smiled as he laid a kiss to his boyfriend's plump lips.___ _ _ _ _ _

________"Okay, now for the cleaning part." Sehyoon said, heading to the bathroom and returning shortly with a warm cloth. He started to wipe what little of his cum had dripped from Byeongkwan and halfheartedly threw the dirty rag onto their bathroom floor, next to the ball of sheets he had stripped from the bed._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________Lastly, Sehyoon grabbed himself a pair of boxers (for what reason, he doesn't know; surely his small horny devil will want more sex in the morning) and settled Byeongkwan underneath their comforter._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________"Night," he fondly whispered to Byeongkwan, not caring that what he was saying was falling on deaf ears. He watched as Kwannie slept peacefully, knocked out cold from the warmness being with Sehyoon had brought him._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _


End file.
